Scenes From The Multiverse
by The Lady Gray
Summary: This is where I'll put my drabbles, false starts, dead ends, and other odds and ends. They will most often be slash, if you think such a thing can happen with giant, alien robots.
1. Fed Up With it All

Allright, this is my first fic so be nice. ^_- If it seems similar to Outerelf's story, that is for a very good reason. We both used the same Plot bunny.

* * *

Red Alert stared in disbelief at the security feed that covered the middle of the Rec Room. There was no sound, but Red Alert had long since learned to read faceplates. 'One more defense against a world pitted against him.' Red thought wryly. The case in point was now practically staring him in his faceplates.

There had been another We-Hate-Red-Alert grouse-fest going on in the Rec Room. Red had ignored this with long-born ease. He was used to it by now. What he wasn't used to, however, was Inferno joining in on it. Red's spark contracted. How could Inferno do this to him?

'He was using you,' an internal voice sneered, 'all he wanted was a 'face. Now that he has what he wants, he is free to show his true colors.'

'No…' Red protested feebly, but now he knew the truth, and he knew that his CPU would not survive living in such a hostile environment. Not after all this time. Not after having gotten used to having at least one mech on his side! With a heavy sigh, Red started to prepare his resignation to send to Prime.

* * *

"Sorry, no can do." Simmons smirked up at the large 'Bot standing in front of him.

"What?" Prime seemed honestly confused.

"You heard me. You messed up in letting Red Alert go, and we," at this point he gestured at the new S7 base, "are benefitting from your mistake." With that, Simmons took his leave. He had a meeting with his new head of Security.


	2. Way Too Late

So, this came to me a bit ago, I was listening to the song, and I thought that it fit them. So I wrote it.

Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me. They belongs to Hasbro. The song 'Apologize' belongs to OneRepublic, not a fanfic author.

* * *

Starscream stared. He had come here, to this out of the way cave, expecting to finds one of his trine mates, but instead he found _him. _Skyfire. He pulled himself out of his revere in time to catch the tail-end of Skyfire's monologue.

"So, I'm sorry." He grinned that same old grin, the one that had helped Starscream in the decision to bond to Skyfire. He was close to saying _yes, please, anything you want, _so close to running up to his _bondmate_ and never letting him go, when what he had said caught up to him.

Numbly, he had just enough in him to flick his wings in the Seeker-cant for 'I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground.' Skyfire frowned and was about to say something when Starscream continued, 'and I'm hearing what you say, but I just can make a sound.'

Starscream found his voice, "You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down."

Skyfire tried to cut in again, and Starscream stopped him short. "But, wait! You tell me that you're sorry," Here he snorted, "Didn't think I'd turn around and say: It's too late to apologize. It's too late."

Skyfire managed to get out a short, "But-" before Starscream cut him short, "I said it's to late to apologize, its too late!"

Starscream started to pace, "I took another chance, took a fall took a shot for you." He glared at a silent Skyfire before continuing. "And I need you like a heart needs a beat but its nothing new." Skyfire staggered, hurt by this to true, all to true accusation, but had no time to recover as Starscream pressed his advantage, "I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue, and you said 'Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you. But I'm afraid," by this point Starscream's voice had gotten so loud and piercing that Skyfire had backed off, first one step, then two, now three. Seeing his chance Starscream pressed forward, throwing the last hate-filled words at Skyfire's bake as the Flyer broke and flew away.

"It's too late to apologize, Skyfire! You're too late!" And with that Skyfire was gone. Now that his bondmate had left him, Starscream collapsed. He almost sobbed his final words, "I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground."


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. Hasbro does.

* * *

Red Alert eyed the twins. "What do you want?"

They were the pictures of innocence, "What?" Sideswipe cried, "Do we need an excuse to visit our favorite Security Director?" Instead of responding, Red Alert scanned the Rec room, knowing from long experience that they'd get to their point in due time.

After only a few moments of silence for him, the Twins caved, "We wanted to know when you have your next free day." Sunstreaker gave Sideswipe a look for including him in his scheme. At this point most of the other 'bots in the room perked up slightly, listening in more closely. Was this gossip they heard?

Red stared at them evenly, "And why would you want to know that?"

Sideswipe looked shocked, "Need we a reason to want to spend the day with our father?" and with that the cat was out of the bag. Bots from all around the room almost fell off their seats as they tried to compute it, Red Alert? Parent of the Twins? Those who were still listening after that bombshell were stunned by the fact that instead of denying it, Red Alert seemed resigned to the fact. But, it couldn't be true, could it?

* * *

I wrote this because I've never seen this done. I've seen them as triplets. I've seen them as lovers. I've seen the Twins raise Red. But I've never seen this. If you take the idea home, please drop a review, I'd love to read it.


	4. Voice of an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers. Hasbro does.

The bunny I stole: 1. Starscream sings to torture his prisoners.

* * *

Jazz shuddered. The voice. That horrible _voice._ Starscream had come again. It was quite well known that Starscream's voice was bad enough to make the strongest of mechs shudder when he was talking, but _singing_? That was bad enough to shatter glass. Starscream knew it too. He seemed proud of the fact, and took pains to tailor the performance to the Autobot listening. For Hound he went louder. For Blaster, he chose the most annoying of songs, and for Jazz? He made sure be was both off key and off tune. Jazz hoped help was coming soon. He didn't think he could take much more of this.

* * *

While Mirage snuck Jazz out off the Decepticon brig, they happened to overhear the following conversation.

* * *

"So, are you going to Starscream's concert?"

"When have I ever missed one?"

"Very true."

* * *

This conversation caused quite a lot of turmoil once news of it reached the Ark.


	5. Before The War The Seeker Trine

Right! School kicks my aft. -_- I'll update AWNW this weekend. *Goes to work on history essay* This may or may not be part one of a series of drabbles about life before the war.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. Hasbro does. I just play in their verse.

* * *

Before the war, Starscream was a dancer, Skywarp a bouncer, and Thundercracker a barkeeper.

* * *

Starscream was far away as his hips gyrated, and his hands twisted and turned in the air. He was one of the two mechs and one femme on stage dancing. He had two breems, three songs, and then he was off shift. He hated this job, but he needed it in order to keep paying his tuition. When he turned he could see his trine-mates working. Skywarp was the bouncer, and Thundercracker one of two barkeepers this place hired. Starscream could just _see_ the looks on the faces of his colleagues if they realized that he worked here. Starscream? A dancer? Never! Starscream abandoned his thoughts and let the music take him away. _One and a half breems..._


	6. Inferno, meet Inferno

Prompt: G1!Inferno meets BW!Inferno.  
Words: 169  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does.  
A/N: I'm still watching though BW, so I've only seen one Ep with him in. So… Beware the OOC.

Inferno stared down with at the smaller mech that he had stumbled over in his rush to get to the fire. Now that the fire was out, he had the time to stare at it to his heart's content. The creature was about the size of a smallish cassette and looked like an Insecticon. That is, if the Insecticon's creator had been into accuracy of depictions. As it was, the smaller mech looked like someone had fused organic with non. There was a vague something that creeped him out. Inferno didn't know for sure, but he suspected it had to do with the insane grin the mech was sporting. Inferno had a bad feeling about this. Pushing all that aside, he pre-offered a weak grin, saying, "Um… Hi!"

"You have harmed the colony! You. Must. Buurrrrnnnn!"

Oh yeah. Not good.


	7. AWNW thing

This is the first bit of the failed rewrite. Ug. *Facepalm* Not a sneak preview, as I'm not sure if I should go with this angle. Hm. I'll see what you guys think.

* * *

Starscream crumpled slightly in on himself as Thundercracker continued to gaze at him disappointedly. It wasn't even his fault! The compound wouldn't even have exploded if Mixmaster hadn't startled him at that precise moment with another of his laughs! He would have pointed this out, but something in Thundercracker's gaze told him it would be better kept inside. After another moment of this silent torture, Thundercracker sighed, "Starscream… You can't keep doing this!"

Starscream flinched; he hated it when his trine leader used that tone. "But-" He attempted to protest, but Thundercracker cut him off.

"Starscream! You know that our position is too perilous in the Autobot ranks for this, and so soon after the last incident… I've been hearing murmurs in the troops, Starscream, they are starting to doubt that our expertise in the air is worth it all. We need this, Starscream. If not for us, then for Skywarp."

It had been Skywarp that had finally pushed them over the edge from Neutrals, to joining the Autobots. They had been scavenging in the empty buildings for energon, when they had been attacked by Decepticons. Skywarp had been hit in the chassis with an almost full power blast. They had done their best for him, but in the end, Starscream was still just a xenobioligist/chemist and Thundercracker was still just a merchant. That had been almost an orn ago. It had taken them only two cycles for them to break down and realize they needed help, one to realize they needed to go to the Autobots, as the Decepticons would just kill Skywarp and enlist them forcefully in their insanity after the breaking of the trine-bond, and three to find the elusive Autobots. Once they had enlisted, Skywarp was taken immediately to the Constuctibot's med-bay. It was more then 3 mega-cycles until they had been able to see him for more then a stolen half joor at a time. More then 7 mega-cycles later, Skywarp was still a mere pale reflection of himself, and they worried over him. Still though, Starscream thought it was a low blow bringing 'Warp into this, and it showed on his face-plates.

It wasn't until Thundercracker's face-plates softened and he reached forward to wrap Star into a hug that Starscream realized he had started the sub-sonic clicks a youngling makes when in distress. Starscream collapsed forward onto Thundercracker, taking the offered comfort. "It's okay, Star, he's okay, where fine, we're safe…" TC crooned to Star, offering comfort to his trinemate. Although Star was, in fact, older then Skywarp, he didn't act it; a slight glitch in his programming had caused his personality sub-routes to develop at a slower rate then the others in his crèche. On the one hand, it had meant that should, by rights, have been held back, however, Star had fought hard to keep with his group, a fact that caused him to end up as one of the smartest younglings in that flock. By the time Skywarp and Thundercracker had found him, he was developed to the point he could come off as around Skywarp's age, only regressing during times of intense emotional pain, such as now. "Shh… It's okay, it's okay…"

* * *

A mere deca-cycle later, Starscream was back off his probation and in his element once again. His engines humming slightly, he continued his investigation into the chemical properties of an interesting specimen Astrotrain had brought back from one of his deep space trips. Swaying from side to side slightly, he fell into the familiar pattern of the experimentation, not noticing the warning signs from the other side of the lab. He was humming a particularity good bit from a song that had been popular the week before the war had been announced by the council, when there was a loud bang from the other side of the lab. Before he could think anything other then '_oh, sla-'_ he was pushed off balance and

P

U

L

L

E

D

Away.


End file.
